Pokemon Crystal: Clash Timeline
by Varupikusu
Summary: A crossover between Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal and Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal. Please review!
1. Chapter 1-The beginnings

Pokemon Crystal: Clash Timeline

Chapter 1: The Two

V's notes: A Vietnamese Crystal and TPP:Crystal Crossover! These two both don't belong to me. Vietnamese Crystal's lines, other than those in the games, will be Google-translated from English to Chinese, then Chinese to Vietnamese, then Vietnamese to English.

* * *

Timeline 1

AJDNNW woke up, and found that he could not control his limbs- yet again.

It was a syndrome that he had developed some time ago. People in Johto called it the Red Syndrome, after the first victim of the illness.

He struggled to put on his cap, and went downstairs-only to go up and again. By the time he got down to the living room, his aunt had already deprived the table of breakfast.

AJDNNW- or AJ, as he liked to refer to himself- sighed, only for his legs to drag him up the stairs yet again.

This is going to be a long day again, isn't it?

* * *

SCHEDULE 2

Kris woke up, and went to the living room to wash up.

'AH! KRIS! THE ADJOINING DR. WU FOUND YOU AND WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING.'

Kris grew up without knowing what people were saying. She could speak, but it seemed to her- and others- that the conversations included screaming and nonsense. And that includes her mother.

'YES, REMEMBER IT, THE REPAIRED ELF-'

…Pokemon can't be repaired…

'-GEAR IS TAKEN.' …oh. 'I KNOW IT.' Kris took the gear from her mum and looked at the slip of paper on it.

THE ELF GEAR IS OMITTED XIUCI AND WILL NOT BE AN INDEPEND COACH, WITHOUT IT.

'YES, DIDN'T WRITE THE WEEK, WROTE IT BEFORE USING.' So her mum meant her to add in the weekday? 'WHAT IS TODAY?'

Kris silently thumbed in 'SUN'. It was a sunny Sunday, indeed.

'SUNDAY OKAY?' the screen showed.

'YES'

And so the screen repeated her sentence. Her mum quickly interrupted again.

'REMEMBER HOW TO USE PHONE?' Kris gave her a thumbs up, but her mom continued anyway. 'INSERT THE PIN OF XIUCI, SELECT THE HOLY FIGURE, OKAY? TEL NUMBER CAN BE LOG ON AUTOMATICLY IF MAKE CALL. FIND IT AND LOG ON. SO SIMPLY, VERY GOOD…'

And her mother turned back to the table, talking to her aunt. They both knew Kris had only a small idea what they were saying, so they had a simple confidence in her.

Kris turned towards the door.

This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

* * *

_'Are you sure you want to do this, Dialga of Time?'_

_ '…why not, Palkia?'_

_ 'There will be consequences, you know. Arceus the Omni will not be pleased… but I will help you. Just this once.'_

** Roar of laughter.**

_ 'You have said that too many times, Palkia.'_

* * *

_They would not know whether this meeting would be a simple chance or fate, nor that their next days will be spent on their largest adventure... yet._


	2. Chapter 2-The first minute

Pokemon Crystal- Clash Timeline

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

Kris stepped out from her house and breathed in the fresh grassy air of New Bark Town. It sure was a nice day…

She decided to take a detour to Route 29 first before actually going to Professor Wu's house.

Many people had warned others of wild elves, but Kris had been there too many times to be scared. As her feet crushed the longer parts of grass, she recited some of the lines she had read earlier in a book.

People usually thought that Kris had literacy problems, but the fact was she had no problem reading books. The conversations were where her difficulties lay.

As she strolled back to her hometown, she checked her Elf gear. Ten minutes since she started her walk...

That was when it happened. It was as though the air itself compressed in an instant.

Kris felt her breath hitch for a second, then return to normal.

But something was different. She couldn't see it, hear it, smell or taste it, but it was there, just barely out of reach. What was that something? She couldn't comprehend it.

Kris paused for a few seconds, then dismissed the strange feeling. It could always be a sudden change in the wind-

Then she saw a boy in a black and yellow baseball cap, someone she'd never seen in her life, stumble out of her own house.

'House-breaker!' She whispered quickly, and ran towards the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice her, so she grabbed him by the shoulders. 'You. House-breaker! Nuns in my house?!'

He mumbled something about no nuns, then tried to introduce himself. 'A-J-D-N-N-W. I live here.'

Kris yelped in alarm. 'I NEVER SEE YOU!'

The boy- Kris decided she would call her AJ for then- blinked in confusion. Kris sighed, facepalmed, and dragged AJ towards Professor Wu's house. Wu would decide whether AJ did live in her basement, or he was just lying.

'Ah! AJ! Kris! All here!'

…So Wu knew AJ?

Dr Wushiji motioned them foward.

'I call you today for something to request you. Now I am making a new request into elf, wish you to cooperate.'

The two kids nodded in synch, then cast a half-hateful, half-confused glance at each other.

'In fact, I am writing its data to publish into academy, and something to know for a long time... I think, can you look after the elf grasped lately for me?'

They nodded again-in synch. Jeez, Kris thought. Is he trying to copy my actions or what?

'Thanks!' Wu grinned. 'This help my business. If this research is published, we'll make more progress to uncover the fan of elf! Wait to see!'

He continued grinning for a few seconds, then checked himself.

'I have a friend called Elf Grandfather('A very old elf?' Kris wondered), he found a very strange thing. It's a big find spreaded greatly, now he sent a mail wrote "This is ture certainly, we all care about the matter, but me and my helper are busy for the research awfully- I feel shy, do you see it for me?'

And the rule of three made the two kids nod in synch yet again.

Wu ran towards the Elf-ball laden table.

'The elf I want to breed(Kris blinked) is put into the box for two, the elf will become his companion... select please!'

AJ started towards the table, then turned left. And turned right. Again and again. It seemed like he had some problems with walking. After a few minutes, he took the elf-ball in the middle.

'Ah! Water elf little crocodile will do!' Wu exclaimed. 'Kris, you choose.'

Kris simply took the elf-ball on the right.

'A big wind of fire!' the professor exclaimed again.

As the three gathered again next to the machine, AJ pointed to the croc and wrote a chain of letters on a piece of paper.

'Croc name for pet... A-A-A-A-A-t-t-t-t-a... Good! Good!' Wu clapped his hands.

Kris didn't bother.

'So! Elf Grandfather lives in front of Jieye City! A forthright leads here. Easy to understand? I tell you my tel. no. before- if you have something, give me a ring.'

* * *

It was nearly noon when the two children finally went out from the lab.

Kris barely noticed another red-haired boy staring intently through the side window, shooting wary glances at AJ instead.

It really was going to be a long day.

Who is this boy? She wondered. Why is he here? Does this have anything to do with... that slight jolt of irregularity that morning?

* * *

_ 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, DIALGA!' _

_'I… mashed two timelines together.'_

_ 'OH- MY- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THIS… THIS IS CHAOS! JUST WHAT-JUST WHAT- DIALGA YOU-! Why must you bring more chaos into an already chaotic world?!'_

_'...My apologies, Arceus the Omni.'_

_'No apologies. I will see to this timeline- No 'mon will know what will happen. I will instruct you to destroy it when time needs it to.'_

_'...'_

* * *

Yup, I added more words. The first version felt too rushed.

And thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3-The rival

Pokemon Crystal- Clash Timeline

Chapter 3- Rival

* * *

_ -AJ_

AJ believed that it was a really bad day for him. Firstly, the voices in his head had become louder and more authoritative, even controlling his movements (something that he had not experienced in his earlier years of the Red Syndrome). Secondly...

There was this Kris girl.

For some reason, this girl had claimed that the house he was living in- and had always been living in- was hers, and for unknown reasons, that there were nuns in the house. She had also been verified a helper of Elm, and had taken the Cyndaquil.

He shot a glance at the Kris girl, who was cuddling a very happy Cyndaquil.

And his mother- and aunt- had claimed that they were twins. 'Oh! Kris! AJ! There you are!' she had exclaimed happily as the two entered the door. 'You've both got a starter? That's cool!'

'…mum, you know Kris?'

'Oh dear, AJ's joking around again!' His aunt laughed. 'You've been twins for so long and you still pretend you don't know her?'

Their family must have some pretty weird genes, AJ mused.

He said that because the two were both weird in their owns ways. AJ had voices inside his head. Kris… She has no conversation skills.

'Hey. Kris. Your name is Kris, right?' She looked at him, tilting her head in confusion while trudging through the grass of Route 29. Although they didn't trust each other, they had formed a team of sorts out of instinct. Dual battles are better to handle that way.

He paused, then tried to say the same sentence again. It still didn't work. The next fifteen minutes was him waving his hands and trying to gesture to Kris, while Kris looked on in confusion and slight amusement.

He sighed, and rummaged in his bag for a notepad. His finger brushed against his Pokegear. His mum had told him that he could type on it, right? He thumbed his sentence onto the screen, and showed it to Kris, who in turn took out another Pokegear, quickly typed in something, and handed it to him. 'YEAH. KRIS. YOU'RE AJ CORRECT?'

Seems like they found a system to communicate.

'YES. SO YOU CAN TYPE AND READ BUT NOT…' 'NOT SPEAK, THAT'S RIGHT.' 'I SEE. SO NEXT TIME YOU NEED TO ASK ME SOMETHING, POKEGEAR.'

A pause, then Kris giggled and typed in a sentence.

'YOU NEED HELP WITH THOSE SENTRETS?'

* * *

As the two entered Cherrygrove City, an old man ran towards them.

'Hey! Hey! You two need a guide? Come along!'

Before they could react, he ran towards the orange and blue rooftopped houses. 'This! Pokemart!' He pointed towards the blue-topped house sharply, then pointed towards the other weirdly colored house. 'This! Pokecentre!'

The two jogged behind him and looked at the shore, listening as he barked something about shells on seashores.

'This! My house! Come inside!'

The old man certainly was a very enthusiastic fellow, but they had other things to care about. AJ's Pokegear and Kris's Pokegear rang at the same time.

'H-hello? AJ?' It was Professor Elm.' It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!'

The two looked towards the man. 'Sorry, old sir, but we gotta go.' The man wasn't much affected by the sudden turn of events. 'Oh, sure! Sure! Come over anytime!'

AJ and Kris looked towards each other, nodded and raced back towards New Bark…

... only to run straight into a red-haired boy wearing black clothes.

'Hey! Watch it!' AJ hissed.

The boy didn't answer but looked at the pokeball on AJ's belt, then smirked. 'You got a Pokemon at the Lab. What a waste. A wimp like you.' The voices in AJ's head screamed out in objection, making AJ wince slightly.

'Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good Pokémon.' The red-haired boy took out another Pokeball. ' I'll show you what I mean.' Kris started forward, but AJ pushed her back. Two on one was not allowed in situations like this. Others might request a two-on-one battle, but when someone initiated a battle, you cannot change the battle types.

The voices were rising to such a volume that he could barely focus on what he was doing. The stranger tossed out the Pokeball. '-Chikorita!' AJ silently thought. 'So Elm got stolen from?'

This was bad. AJ was spiraling into what he called the 'Anarchy' mode, where the voices took full control, and even though his Atta was at a higher level than the Chikorita, it had a type disadvantage.

Well, it's a good time to take a rest.

* * *

As Kris had recounted, the fight was basically him shouting random orders and rummaging in his bag. But it didn't matter.

'…humph.' The stranger recalled the fallen leaf-like pokemon. 'Are you happy you won? But don't be proud. I am going to be the world's best Pokemon Trainer… My name will be known everywhere…' His voice shrunk to a whisper. 'Silver.' Then he left, leaving AJ struggling to regain control of his limbs, and Kris looking at the red-haired boy, thoroughly entertained.

* * *

Trying this out for a bit!

BTW, Kris hears things different from AJ. She had just heard the 'I am a monster... coach' line.


End file.
